Hidden Love of the Hidden Village
by Biclove
Summary: Yoai! SasuXNaru
1. The 1st time

I did not no write this fic. My friend Steven did. Also maybe one shot or more. We may never know and they is a LEMON! Yoai! Don't like don't read!

* * *

Hidden Love of the Hidden Village

* * *

A mercy haze hung over the village of Kohona as a new day had began. The dark haired boy arising from his slumber accepting the new day.

Later at the Academy before Iruka-Sensei's lesson had begun the dark haired boy sits alone.

"They will be here soon..." The dark haired boy muttered to himself as a faint sound came from the hall.

Moments after his statement a group of girls swarm into the room and around him. Being annoyed for a full ten minutes the angelic haired boy finally showed up for class.

"Yes! I made it in time! Iruka-Sensei hasn't started!" Yelled the angelic haired boy with a grin on his face feeling oh so proud.

The eyes of the angelic haired boy glared to dark haired boy with a jealous and furious glare. What do they see in him he muttered over and over waiting for the lesson to begin.

"Ok everyone take your seats the lesson will begin now." Iruka-Sensei yelled from the hall walking into the room.

All through the lesson the angelic boy glanced to his new rival. At once instance there eyes connect as the dark haired boy narrows his brow then looks back at Iruka-Sensei.

Later that day after class the angelic boy races after his rival, stalking him for hours losing him from sight eventually.

"Where did he go!" The angelic boy glances around in a panic.

"And I thought only girl wanted to stalk me. At least there quieter." The dark haired boy had landed behind the angelic figure.

"What! I'm not a stalker! You smart ass!" The angelic boy blushes yelling with all his might.

"Call me what you like. Pathetic academy drop out." Shrugged the black haired boy walking away.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, remember it!" Shouted Naruto jumping onto the boys back. "Now tell me yours!"

"Get off me you loser!" Trying to pull Naruto off. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha now get off me!"

Naruto jumps down and laughs at Sasuke mocking how he looked trying to pull Naruto off. Sasuke turns and brings his forearm into Naruto's head sending him to the ground. Sasuke walks off silently after doing so.

"Damn that Sasuke guy!" Mutters Naruto wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

The next couple of days went by as so. Naruto stalking Sasuke and being caught every time by the stealthy Uchiha.

"Why do you keep following me?" Sasuke doesn't even look back knowing he has to be following.

But no answer came from behind. Sasuke walks around town searching for Naruto. Hours pass and the Uchiha finds himself deep in the forest.

"Where is that little creep." Sasuke jumps tree to tree finally spotting Naruto and landing three trees away.

Naruto sits at a trees base staring into the river face bruised and cut. Sasuke makes his way to him and stares eye to eye.

"So this is where you went to. What happened to you?" Slides his hands into his pockets and glares at Naruto.

"Nothing now shut up and leave me alone!" Looks away in embarrassment.

"Tell me I searched for you all day." Kneels down and pulls Naruto's face lining them up.

"Wait! You searched all day? Does that mean you like me?" Laughs staring at the Uchiha with a taunting glare.

"No it doesn't you loser! It means..." Speechless the Uchiha backs off.

"You did, didn't you! Wait until I tell all the girls!" Naruto giggles pointing at him.

"Like they would believe you?" Sasuke glares with a smirk of victory.

"Damn you Sasuke! I can't ever win against you can I!" Naruto slams his fist into the dirt with a look of furry filling his eyes.

"Calm down you loser before you hurt yourself." Stares at Naruto blank of expression.

"Do you really care enough to search for me?" Naruto finally realizes and looks up in shock.

"I guess I'm just used to you being around a lot you have stalked me for the past month." Blushing the Uchiha turns away from Naruto.

"Oh this is to weird Sasuke likes me!" Frantically talking to himself.

"Is that ok if I do?" Mutters the Uchiha.

"I...I guess just don't get any ideas around me." Still a little panicky from the discovery.

Sasuke leans down to an equal level of vision and takes his hand to Naruto's face and begins to gently run his thumb on his cheek. Sasuke leans in and gently brushes Naruto's lips with his own and then goes into a repeating brushing motion.

"Damnit Sasuke stop it I said no funny stuff!" Naruto pulls back blushing hitting his head on the tree.

"See you hurt yourself now. Oh and you must like this in some way your partner seems to enjoy this. Just relax." motioning to Naruto's now tented pants.

Sasuke leans in and Brushes his lips against his angelic loves lips, and begins to unzip his jacket. Naruto stares at Sasuke nervous of what's to come slowly moving his hands into his pants and working his shaft in a rapid motion, but is stopped by Sasuke. The Uchiha now growing stiff breaks the kiss for air and pulls up Naruto's shirt and begins to kiss his neck. Begins to kiss down the right breast of his love stopping to nibble his nipple and continue his trip down.

"Ah! S..Sasuke stop it!" Now trembling at the sensation of the kisses down his stomach.

"Shh...just relax it will get better." Slides down Naruto's pants and underwear and begins to kiss below his belly button.

"Damnit Sasuke don't toy with me!" Wiggling around under the Uchiha's hold on him.

Sasuke slowly kisses down right above his loves member and kisses up the shaft. Naruto lays his head back on the tree moaning and enjoying every second. Sasuke takes Naruto into his mouth and begins to work on his shaft sucking firm and fast.

"Ahh! Sasuke! Its so good!" Naruto lets out a loud moan and sprays in the Uchiha's mouth.

Sasuke strips down and lifts Naruto up some just enough so he can begin lubricating his passage. Naruto strokes his dick and shivers at the wet chilling feel wisping across his hole.

"What are you doing now Sasuke!" Naruto blushes nibbling his finger drooling at this point.

"This may hurt at first but you will come to like it soon after." Inserts a finger into Naruto's ass locating his prostate.

Sasuke slowly lets Naruto's ass lower but onto the Uchiha's shaft. Naruto lets out an instant gasp of pain mixed with pleasure. Sasuke slowly works in Naruto trying to let him adjust. Moments later the Uchiha is ramming into the angelic blonde with tremendous force.

"Sasuke its so good don't stop!" Cums with such force it hits Sasuke's face.

"This is our special thing Naruto don't tell anyone!" Sasuke shoots into Naruto ramming against his prostate.

The moon hung high in the night sky as the two young future Ninja hold each other sitting against the tree. As Sasuke mutters "I love you Naruto" it is replied with a gentle loving kiss.


	2. The Cult

Chapter Two: The Cult

The next day after the class was over Sasuke slowly journeyed home along the street. Along his walk a small cloud of dust was seen rising in the distance. With one brow slanting downward the young Uchiha turned and began to walk off in a quicker speed. The dust kept speeding on as a mob of young girls came racing at Sasuke pushing each other down and tripping one another in a blazing free for all for the Uchiha. Seeing this from the corner of his eye Sasuke went into a dead sprint not looking up to see himself running into a street lamp pole.

Hours have passed since the happening when Sasuke finally comes to in a strange room with pictures of him all over with occasional piece of clothing pinned to the wall. Looking down he discovers he has been stripped to nothing but his boxer, bound and gagged in a corner. Suddenly a cloaked figure paces in.

"We finally caught you Sasuke...finally." The Uchiha could make out a smirk on the figures face. "You're a fast runner ya know?" Leaning down the figure takes a small knife and cuts the gag from his mouth.

"Your crazy and who the hell are you! Why am I half naked!" Sasuke jerked around almost yelling at every word.

"Don't try to resist Sasuke. Were all making sure you never get away." A cloaked figure cackled manically.

A cloaked figure walks closer to him when suddenly Sasuke thrust his two bound legs upward at the girl knocking her back. As she fell and the other girls began to rush over Sasuke rolled closer to the girl taking a small knife and cutting himself loose. Jumping up but soon tackled around the waste by the girls Sasuke tried to pull loose and slid out of his boxers and rolled across the cold stone ground instantly rolling to his feet and taking off into the catacombs of darkened tunnels.

"What the hell is going on here!" Panicked Sasuke rushed through the dark tunnel ramming his head into a steel caging. "My luck a dead end." Staring at the wall for a brief moment and then turning he noticed two figures. "Here we go again" Sasuke leaned down and darted at the figures thrusting a fist into each one and kept running until he found himself in a new tunnel. Pressing his cold stripped body to the wall breathing hard as the deeper he went the colder it got. Soon able to see his own breath, He waited for the patrolling cultists to walk by and in which that time one was coming.

"Hey you!" Sasuke yelled out giving a very devilish smile. "Come over here." As the young girl walked towards him slowly Sasuke leaned against the wall extending his thigh showing off his "Junk", and as the girl stared licking her lips walking closer Sasuke readied his hand.

"Come on hurry up." The cultist was right on him now and as soon as the girl extended an arm he grabbed it slinging her and ripping the dirty brown robe.

Dawning his clothes Sasuke rushed further into the chilled wet dripping tunnel which mad him gag so very much. As the hours passed the tunnel was frosted now cold and void of life. No critters even crawled the stench of sewer fought back from the frozen barren tube. Hearing the many voices behind his head Sasuke slammed his palm into the nearest manhole. Being frozen Sasuke ended up beating his palms into it more and more until the ice cracked enough.

Opening the manhole looking out into the light was the sweet aroma of food and the chatter of busy people. The snow was falling all was right here, Climbing out of the hole Sasuke stared in awe and shivered in relief and spite the cold weather. He was free from the crazed girls but so far from Naruto.

"Ok sorry its taken me so long its all world of warcrafts fault ! Rofl. Ya I didnt go to school im sick today so im typing chap 2 I have chapter 3 done already but it isnt good carma to put both out at once. It will be out by Sunday which from this posted date is like two days. Don't hate me. Post review lots and lots I must beat Shadow's story of "Peanut Butter and Coffee". Cya Steven out ! WOO (Shadow) No You shall never beat me!


	3. The Exile

Hidden love of the hidden village 3

The exile

Climbing from the manhole Sasuke sniffs himself before letting a atrocious gag out. "Stupid whores" Sasuke wiped the sweat from his brow along with the grim and dirt that had nested there. Patting the dirt from the already filth covered cloak which was also like himself caked in large amounts of unknown substances. After coming to reality of what had happened he looks up to notice one obvious trait, snow. Everywhere it had been laid, though it had been snowing for a while Sasuke knew the snow wouldn't of hit that fast.

"You seem lost." A figure towered over him "Need some help?"

"I'm fine" Sasuke snorted starting to walk away holding himself stench or no the winds was way to fierce. "This is just great..."

Walking out of the town and running upon an area that seemed to emit small waves of heat, his eyes opening slightly noticing that the nearby body of water was a spring. Hurriedly hopping in relieving himself of the nasty robes. Dipping his head into the water and then flinging back sending particles of water soaring, He began to wash himself fiercely to remove the feeling of "Skankiness" in which he had achieved through the recent hours of scuffling through sewers. After a few peaceful minutes the same figure was back with a small sack.

"What the hell do you want!" Sasuke dipped down into the water hiding himself from the figure even though it was nearly impossible the water being crystal clear. "You freak leave me alone!"

"I could show you the back to your home." The figure smirked in a look of victory over the young shinobi. "Here is some clothes they may be to big but here they are." Stepping forward dumping the clothes into the snow now revealing himself. His long black hair covered his face the bangs over lips and the length to the bottom of his neck. His hair was parted down the middle of his bangs as a set of black gleaming goggles rested on his face. Turning and walking away his long black jacket swayed behind him. "I'll see you soon."

"Don't count on it freak!" Sasuke couldn't help but looking over to the clothes then scouring up the bank to put them on. Comes to find out that what had been laid out wasn't going to help against the razor winds. On the ground laid a red sleeveless shirt, baggy long beige shorts, a headband similar to his own, and pair of black and brown saddles. "...better than nothing."

Night had begun to fall lights of the villagers slowly dimming as all life faded to rest. One light, one light didn't go out. It beamed brighter than any on. Walking up the stairs to the door raising a hand to knock a voice mumbles from inside. "Come on in you'll catch cold out there." Sasuke slowly made his way into the over brightened house. "I see your finally here" The voice said again.

"Come sit and warm yourself." The man extended his finger to the fire and the cover, which had been laid out for a few hours now.

"But how did you know I was coming?" Walking closer he notices it's the man from earlier "You!" Sasuke paused to point.

"Who else but me." He smirked eyes set to the vibrant fire pit.

Sasuke squinted his eyes and sat on the cover and bundled up. "Isn't that a little to bright?"

The figure looked down. "Then fix it." Grabbing a cane made of steel he paced to his room. "Get some rest."

Later that night the fire had died and Sasuke was freezing. Walking into the mans room he seen him sleeping without his goggles. "You awake?" he said with a whisper. Slowly walking over Sasuke pulls up one eyelid to pull back in shock. "He's blind." For that brief moment he seen the whiteness of a blind shinobi.

Ending message: Ok I was downloading panic at the disco so I was bored! Ok well enjoy this chapter! Review please if people still like this story by chapter 7 ill keep it going but if my fans die down ill end it tragically. (Shadow's message: Piko! Also I'm sorry cuz I didn't post it. The only reason Steven won't is cuz he is to lazy and he is playing way to much WoW!)


End file.
